gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:SecretMélody
Je m'appelle Mélody, j'ai 19 ans et je suis fan de Glee depuis pas si longtemps que ça. A la base j'avais tenté de commencé la saison 1 alors que la série en était à la saison 2, cliché, cliché, cliché, humour spécial. J'ai laissé tombé au bout de deux épiosdes. Puis au début de la saison 4 ma meilleure amie m'a dit qu'elle était folle de cette série, après un petit débat elle m'a mit devant la télé en me forçant à recommencer et allez savoir pourquoi avec deux ans de plus j'ai davantage aimé cette série ! Mes personnages préférés *''Blaine '': Je trouve ce personnage très touchant, depuis son arrivé j'ai aimé tout, la façon dont il c'est fait une place au sein du Glee Club, les amitié qu'il a crée ainsi que son couple. Même si parfois je suis d'accord il prend trop de place. *''Kurt '': J'aime le côté double face de ce personnage, concidéré comme drôle il est pourtant un personnage assez dramatique. Son style vestimentaire, sa sensibilité, son côté précieux, il me fait autant rire que pleurer. *''Tina '': J'ai longtemps regretté qu'elle soit au second plan. C'est durant la saison 3 que j'ai vraiment commencé à l'aimer car je trouvais sa jalousie totalement justifiée. Dans la saison 4 ce n'est pas l'heure de gloire qu'on nous avait promis mais j'ai aimé la voir devenir moins gentille et plus déterminée. Etre gentille ne lui a rien apporté après tout et en plus sa lui donne un petit côté comique je trouve. *''Figgins'' : Il me fait tellement rire ! Je pense que c'est le personnage de Glee qui me fait le plus rire. *''Beiste '': Une si grande sensibilité, cette femme a le coeur sur la main. Son intrigue avec son mari violent m'a brisé le coeur. De plus je trouve qu'elle est de bon conseil pour le Glee Club. *''Sam '': J'avais du mal avec lui à ses débuts, finalement j'ai aimé son côté garçon cool, comique, mais qui en fait a plein de problèmes familiaux. Il est toujours là pour ses amis quand ils en ont besoin. *''Ryder '': Mon coup de coeur quasi instantanée de la saison 4, mon newbies préféré, mon nouveau chouchou. Je l'aime ! Et je trouve que Blake Jenner est vraiment un acteur formidable, sa m'arrive rarement de juger la prestation d'un acteur (à moins que ce soit catastrophique) mais là je suis sous le charme. Mes couples préférés *Je suis une klaineuse. J'adore déjà les deux personnages séparément mais ensemble c'est encore mieux. Néamoins j'aime bien Kadam, pour le peu qu'on en a vu. *Je fantasme sur Kyder ''(Kitty et Ryder) depuis la première apparition de Ryder, l'idée que sa puisse vraiment arriver dans la saison 5 me met dans tous mes états ;) *Dans les trois premières saisons mon couple favoris est surement celui qui a eu le moins d'importance j'ai nommé ''Tike (Mike/Tina). Je trouve leur histoire réaliste, un couple banal mais dans le bon sens du terme. Je suis déçue de voir qu'on les a séparé comme si sa n''avait pas d'importance alors qu'on nous fait tout un drame des trois autres. *Je trouve ''Bram ''trop mignon. (Non je ne déteste pas Brittana) Je trouve qu'ils se comprennent bien, et qu'ils sont vraiment mignon avec leur côté décalé et foufou. Mais je pense aussi que Sam aimait plus Brittany que l'inverse. Allez savoir pourquoi. Autant qu'eux j'aimais énormément ''Bartie ''(Brittany/Artie) mon petit coeur a eu mal quand Brittany a dans la saison 4 fait comme si il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux. Oui j'ai un don pour aimer des duo secondaires ou pas forcément très aimés hein. Mes amitiés favorites *Tina/Blaine/Sam ': J'aimerais en voir plus de leurs duos car j'ai vraiment aimé Blaine avec les deux et leurs petits passage à trois me plaisent énormément. Je crois que j'ai jamais autant shipper une amitié dans Glee. *Becky/Sue '': Je ne sais pas trop si on peut concidérer leur relation comme une amitié, c'est quasi familial je dirais. *'''''Beiste/Will : Ils sont un vrai support l'un pour l'autre, ils ont toujours des bons conseils pour le Glee Club. Ceux que je n'arrive pas à aimer *''Marley. Y a rien à faire elle m'ennuis. Ja la trouve molle. *Quinn. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle a de si fantastique, pour moi elle se croit au dessus de tout le monde. *'Rachel et Finn. 'Si je les met ensemble ce n'est pas par rapport à leur couple (même si je ne supporte pas Finchel), mais c'est parce que j'ai eu du mal avec eux ''pendant 3 saisons, je trouvais Finn retardé et moue, et Rachel elle me sortait par les yeux. Mais leur évolution respective dans la saison 4 m'ont fait les apprécier d'avantage. Mes chansons préférées *Saison 1 : Keep Holding On , I'll stand by you , Somebody to love , I Dreamed A Dream , Defying Gravity , Dancing with Myself *Saison 2 : The boy is mine , Hey soul sister , Me against the music , Need you now , One of us , Still got tonight , Take me or leave me , Thriller / Heads Will Roll , Tik Tok , Animal *Saison 3 : Starship , It's all Coming Back to me Now , Here's to us , I'm still standing , I feel pretty / Unpretty , Jolene , Last Christmas , Without You , Fuckin Perfect , It's Not right but it's ok , Cell Black Tango , Not the boy next door , Smooth Criminal , We are Young *Saison 4 : Cold Hearted , Anything Could Happen , It's Time , How to be a Heartbreaker , The scientist , Closer , Hall of fame , Torn , At the Ballet , You're the one that I want , My Prerogative , Next to me , Clarity , We've got tonight , Locket out of Heaven , Don't stop me now , Never say never